Prior art solutions for mastering large structures, such as car bodies or aircraft, have required construction of "master" parts. Such masters are notoriously error prone, both in their manufacture and in their propensity to change with time, transport, etc. They are also very expensive (a typical car master cube or fixture can cost $1,000,000), and are large and extremely heavy making frequent use in plant difficult.
How then does one realign or set up a single sensor on a robot or fixture relative to a part such as a body? Use of a master as described above is virtually precluded, and with current trends, master data actively lies in the CAD design program, not in a steel master anyway. This invention discloses several novel techniques, as well as other inventive concepts.